


Falling Like the Rain

by heyyitslaurennn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Camping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mission Related, Rain, Reader is Kind of a Bitch, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, cocky Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyitslaurennn/pseuds/heyyitslaurennn
Summary: Bucky and Reader are on a mission. Bucky is a cocky fuck and reader can't stand it, until he opens up to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello y'all! Welp here I am with yet another oneshot :D I SWEAR I plan on continuing my ongoing fics, I'm just dealing with a bit of writers block on those, but naturally my brain is like "Check this out fam" with all these oneshots sooo what else am I gonna do besides write them!   
> So this one is named for the song "Rain" by the Birthday Massacre. Again, doesn't have much to do with my fic at all but the title fit and it's a beautiful song so feel free to give it a listen as you read :) Happy reading and please let me know what you think! :)

 

 

 

_CRASHHHH_.

 

The loudest clap of thunder you'd ever heard in your life had you forcibly shaking into consciousness with a yelp that echoed through the valley. You blinked rapidly as you sat up in your tiny tent, stretching your arms and flexing your toes. You reached for your phone to check the time: just after 2am. You mumbled a few choice curses as you crawled from your tent.

 

Why Tony decided to send you of all the better-qualified agents to bumfuck nowhere in the Vietnam rainforest was beyond you. It was summer, monsoon season, and fucking hot as the deepest circle of hell. You had been there three days already, the sole purpose of the mission to collect intel on an up-and-coming terrorism group, and your mission had produced no results as of yet.

 

You tried to brush some of the sweat from your skin as you approached the nearby spring. Nearly naked already in just a flimsy tank top and tiny pair of black panties, you stepped into the water, curling your toes into the dirt and sand as you bent down to gather water in your cupped hands, sighing as you rinsed your sticky arms and chest.

 

"Bathtime this early, doll?"

 

You slapped your hand over your mouth to contain your shriek as you whipped around to find Bucky standing at the water's edge, dressed in just a pair of basketball shorts hung low on his hips, arms crossed over his chest with a smug lopsided grin on his stupidly handsome face. You had to mentally kick yourself for spacing out while taking in his muscular form, a thin sheen of sweat glistening off his beautifully tanned skin.

 

"God dammit Barnes," you hissed, glowering at him as you stomped through the water and back up to your tent.

 

The groan and eye roll you gave to Tony when he assigned Bucky as your partner for this mission were colossal. The man was infuriatingly cocky and made it quite apparent that he loved getting under your skin. He was also incredibly good-looking and did have his sweet moments. Mostly he just got on your last nerve, though, and Tony took great amusement from informing you that Bucky would be accompanying you.

 

"I know how you feel about the guy, but I don't wanna hear it this time, Y/L/N," Tony quipped the day before you and Bucky were sent off on your mission.

 

"Why can't Nat go with me?" you whined. You had grown quite fond of the former assassin in your time with the Avengers, the two of you becoming fast friends.

 

Tony shook his head and chuckled before heading back to the elevator. "Just be ready to go at 0500 tomorrow," he called.

 

You shook your head and returned to the present as you plopped down on a rather cushy spot of grass by your tent. Bucky sauntered over and lowered himself down next to you, leaning back to stare up into the thick canopy above your heads. "Didn't mean to scare you, doll," he drawled in that husky Brooklyn accent you couldn't help but love.

 

_And hate._

 

You glared at him sideways. "Can I help you, Barnes?" you spat a little more venomously than you intended.

 

His brow furrowed as he tilted his head at you. "Well I wouldn't mind some conversation that isn't laced with contempt," he mumbled, his voice tinged with a bit of hurt.

 

You rolled your eyes just before being startled by another clap of thunder.

 

Then it started pouring. _Hard_.

 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," you muttered as you pulled your knees to your chest while Bucky laughed and stood to stretch his arms out and welcome the much-needed rain.

 

You shook your head at his childishness. "You know this valley floods at an alarming rate, right? We probably need to move camp."

 

He simply shrugged in response. "You're such a sourpuss, Y/N," he pointed out as he approached you. You tried not to ogle at the way the rainwater trickled down his chest and abs, how his hair now stuck to his face and neck. But he realized before you did that you couldn't tear your eyes from his body. He smirked almost deviously.

 

"What're you smiling at?" you asked as you pushed yourself to your feet. "Now it's fucking hot and raining, and now we have to pack up and move."

 

"And what makes you so confident in that last point, doll?" You pointed behind him at the rapidly rising water in the spring. He glanced back for a second before turning back to you. "Well... Shit."

 

"Yeah," you deadpanned as you tore down your tent and balled everything up inside it to keep it dry. He raised an eyebrow at your less than strategic packing skills and simply copied you after chuckling lowly. The two of you had not encountered a single threat aside from flooding and mosquitos, so there was not a need for sneaking around.

 

You tied off your tent/bag and slung it over your shoulder as you began the ascent up the side of the valley. "Come on, Mountain Man," you droned out as you passed Bucky, who grinned and shook his head at your nickname, not complaining one bit about you taking the lead as you were providing him a fantastic view of your round ass. He drew his plump bottom lip between his teeth as he watched your body move; he loved the way the soft flesh of your ass and thighs jiggled as you walked and imagined those same thighs around his head, clenching and holding him there as he plunged his tongue deep into your pussy. He snapped out of it before a groan escaped his lips.

 

Once the two of you reached the top, you ran into a wall of brush so thick you couldn't squeeze through. Bucky smirked as he brushed past you. "Allow me, doll," he purred, not missing the shiver that racked your body when his heated flesh grazed against yours.

 

Lucky for you, he had come prepared for this sort of thing. He shoved his metal hand into his pack and pulled out a sheathed machete. You laughed. "I stand corrected, you are now Jungle Man," you teased.

 

He side eyed you as he smiled and brushed his wet hair from his face. "Stand back doll," he instructed, crossing his flesh arm over your middle and pushing back. You obliged and watched as he began hacking away at the thick vegetation.

 

Thunder rumbled deep and loud through the air and the rain poured relentlessly as you watched the muscles of his back roll and contract, pull and tighten as he cleared a path for you both, the whirring of his metal arm just barely audible over the monsoon. You could stare at him forever and die happy, but unfortunately he eventually stopped as he had cleared enough room for you to pass through. He stepped aside and held out his arm, gesturing for you to go first. "Ladies first," he insisted, bowing slightly.

 

You tried to hide your smile as you entered the tunnel he had created, taking several strides before stepping out into a small clearing. "Well, should we just camp here?" you asked, turning to him as he followed you. He shrugged as he sheathed his machete and shoved it back into his pack before dropping it.

 

You set your tent back up, wishing you had packed a tarp as you groaned at some of your clothes getting wet. "Well that's fucking great, I'll just prance around in my fucking underwear the whole time," you mumbled, peering down at yourself.

 

"No complaints here," Bucky assured you from his spot on the ground. You turned to look at him as he lounged on his back, arms crossed behind his head as he used his pack as a pillow, shiteating grin across his face as his grey eyes shined up at you.

 

You narrowed your eyes at him before sitting down to stretch. He never took his eyes off you as he repositioned himself to watch. You spread your legs and bent to touch the toes on one foot, then the other before bringing them together in front of you and bending, laying completely flat along your legs. Bucky's lips parted slightly as he took in just how flexible you were. He had sparred with you on a few occasions, so he had seen you stretch before, but this time was different thanks to your lack of clothes.

 

"See something you like, big boy?" you taunted as you rose to your feet and lifted your leg as high as you could, grasping the arch of your foot to hold it above your head. His eyes widened as he swallowed thickly and said nothing. You laughed as you repeated the same stretch with your other leg.

 

Several minutes passed as you continued your provocative stretching for no apparent reason aside from preventing stiffness from laying on the ground, and Bucky had gone from shamelessly watching to laying with his back to you, face and neck beet red as he concealed his massive erection.

 

"What's wrong, soldier? Can't handle a half naked woman?" you giggled, now sitting cross-legged next to your pack.

 

Bucky growled as he steeled himself and flipped over. "You fuckin' wish, sweetheart," he gritted, clenching his jaw.

 

"I'm just making an observation, Barnes," you raised your hands in defense as you chuckled. "No need to be snappy."

 

Now you were beginning to get under his skin. "What's your problem, Y/N?" he spat, clearly becoming bothered by your sass.

 

You smirked, you didn't expect him to get as irked as he was. "Absolutely nothing," you said matter-of-factly, holding out your hands palms-up to catch some of the still-pouring rain and rinse the dirt off your thighs. You parted your legs and ran the water over your inner thighs, massaging them as you trained your eyes on Bucky with your lip between your teeth.

 

"Bullshit," he growled. "I've caught you eye-fucking me on several occasions when you're not being a smart mouth. So," he stood and stalked over to you as you snorted, "what do you want, doll?"

 

You peered up at him as you leaned back on your hands, following his gaze to your chest, your nipples impossibly hard and poking through the thin material of your soaking wet tank. You grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about," you replied, batting your eyes innocently.

 

Bucky shook his head. "Alright," he stepped back over to his pack and pulled out a bar of Irish Spring. He then found a nearby tree with water pouring from its tangled limbs and turned to you. "You won't mind if I shower then?" he grinned deviously as he shoved his shorts down his thick legs and stepped out of them, kicking them toward you.

 

You caught them before they smacked you in the face, and you were about to snap back with a witty retort, but the words died in your throat when your eyes fell on his half-hard cock, long and thick and looking like it needed to be sucked. You found yourself mesmerized by the sight before you; hands that you'd dreamed of having all over you now lathering up his body, suds slipping across taut muscles as he stood beneath the falling water and winked at you devilishly. You flushed crimson and averted your eyes before you started fucking drooling. Yep, you were caught. And thoroughly fucked.

 

You looked around for anything to use to get back at him, but found nothing. Sighing in defeat, you threw yourself backward onto the ground and clenched your thighs together, relieving some of the almost painful throbbing of your swelling clit. Pinching your eyes shut, you tried to just enjoy the rain falling down on you without your mind wandering back to the naked super soldier not twenty feet away from you.

 

As the scent of his soap and the images began to overwhelm you, you realized that you were either going to fuck him senseless, or fucking do it yourself. Refusing to give in, you glared in his direction as you stood and ducked behind a nearby tree.

 

You situated yourself and got comfortable leaning back against the wide trunk before grazing your fingers down your stomach, dipping into your panties and immediately getting to work. Your index and middle fingers circled your clit, beginning slowly as your other hand flew up to massage your breast.

 

You arched off the tree as your fingers pressed harder on your bundle of nerves and you lifted your shirt to twist and pinch your nipple. Just as you threw your head back against the tree and moaned softly, the tension coiling low in your belly, you were interrupted.

 

Bucky whipped around the tree and caged you against it, holding you there as he drank in your exposed flesh. "Now why would you wanna fuck yourself when you have me here, dollface?" he purred, voice deeper and dripping sex like honey as he licked his lips.

 

Now absolutely livid that he had scared away your much-needed orgasm, you slapped his chest. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Barnes?" you seethed as you yanked your shirt back down.

 

His grin widened. "I was just wondering the same about you," he replied cheekily.

 

"No, you idiot," you pinched the bridge of your nose. "Why are you here. In the fucking jungle a hundred miles from nowhere. This mission. I can handle myself, Barnes, I don't need a fucking babysitter. Why. Are. You. Here."

 

His gaze softened as he dropped his arms to his sides and took a step back. He sighed as he dropped his gaze to his feet. "I...I requested this mission... To be your partner."

 

"Yeah I fucking gathered that much," you rolled your eyes. "You just couldn't pass up another opportunity to drive me fucking insane."

 

He shook his head. "The only reason Stark even let me come is that he knew I wouldn't let you get hurt."

 

"And why are you so concerned for my wellbeing all of a sudden?"

 

The emotions you found swirling in his stormy grey eyes answered that for you. He peered through his mess of wet hair at you, all affection tinged with a hint of hurt as his face fell. You felt your heart break as you heard his silent reply.

 

"Bucky, I--" you choked out, the tears behind your eyes threatening to spill over.

 

"No, I get it," he put his hand up to silence you. He scoffed as he blinked rapidly and stalked back to his pack, leaving you trembling behind the tree.

 

You had always assumed that he was a flirtatious dick with every girl, but the more you sat against the tree and thought about it, the more you came to realize that he only ever stuck close to you. Not Natasha, or Wanda, or any of the rookie agents. Not even Dr. Cho, who you knew had a crush on him. No, it was always you. _Fuck, I'm an idiot._

 

You slowly emerged from behind the tree to see that Bucky had pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and was now setting up his tent, a scowl on his face as he avoided looking at you. The rain had let up quite a bit, only a light shower now. You frowned as he crawled inside his tent without so much as glancing your way.

 

You considered all of your options carefully before marching right up to his tent and ducking inside to find him laying on his side, his back turned to the opening. You sighed as you sat on your haunches and timidly placed your hand on his bicep. "I'm sorry," you whispered, and you weren't even sure that he heard you until he shrugged.

 

"Don't apologise," he muttered. "Who would want me anyway?"

 

You blinked. Was he fucking delusional? "Are you just blissfully unaware of how all the female agents go gaga over you every time you walk into a room?"

 

He chuckled. "Yeah, well..."

 

"Well what?"

 

He exhaled a deep breath before sitting up, turning to you and looking in every way like a big lost puppy. "I don't want any of them," he declared flatly.

 

Oh. Right. He only ever flirted with you. You felt like the biggest heartless bitch on the planet as you sat there and watched him struggle to tell you how he felt. As you fought to keep your tears from escaping the confines of your eyelids, Bucky saw your emotional distress. "Hey, why are you crying? Come here," he took your hand and pulled you into his lap, wrapping himself around you as he placed lingering kisses to your forehead and hair, rubbed soothing circles into your back.

 

"I always thought you were just being a cocky prick," you mumbled into his chest. "Just getting a few laughs out of fucking with me..."

 

He pulled back to look you in the eye, a look of disbelief gracing his features. "Why would you think that?"

 

You shrugged as you swiped angrily at your damp cheeks. "Because that's how guys are."

 

He chuckled and tightened his arms around you. "You do know I was born in 1917, right?"

 

"Yes, James, I'm well aware you're ancient," you replied dryly, drawing another laugh from him.

 

He smoothed your hair down and kissed the crown of your head again. "I love when you call me James," he confessed. He let a minute pass in silence before he spoke again. "I would die before hurting you, sweetheart."

 

You shivered as your heart pounded relentlessly in your chest. His closeness made your skin tingle and you wanted more so badly. "What you said before, you're wrong..." you repositioned yourself, straddled his lap and slinging your arms over his shoulders as he looked at you in surprise and confusion. "Someone does want you."

 

When you closed the gap and pressed your lips to his, time seemed to stop. It was so subtle, so soft, yet so overwhelming as your body was flooded with warmth. You thought you'd made the wrong move until you felt him tighten his hold on you, pressing you impossibly closer to him.

 

As if on queue, as Bucky grazed the tip of his tongue across your bottom lip, requesting entry, the thunder began to roll again and the rain picked up with all the intensity of a stampede when you moaned into his open mouth. You prodded at his tongue with yours and drank him in, all tongue and teeth, as if he was your last sip of water in a vast desert, and he let you, groaning as his hands seemed to be everywhere all at once.

 

The monsoon raged outside the tent but the two of you paid no mind to it as you each played the other's body like an instrument, his metal fingers gripping your ass with bruising force while his flesh hand palmed your breast, tweaked its already hardened nipple, causing you to cry out. Your hands couldn't seem to choose a home, skating up the rippling muscles of his back into his hair, nails lightly scraping his scalp, running down his chest to his abs, tickling the sensitive flesh there and making the muscles twitch under your soft caresses.

 

When your fingertips dipped into the waostband of his underwear, however, he grasped your wrist to still your movements. You broke the kiss to eye him in confusion, but he was smiling as he proceeded to assault your jawline with kisses and nips. He traveled up to the flesh behind your ear, sucking a small bruise there before whispering huskily against the shell of your ear, "Only ever wanted you, Y/N," drawing a broken moan from you. He circled his arms around your shoulders and back, laying you down as he hovered over you, his lips never leaving your heated skin as they traveled down your throat.

 

Your hands finally found the most comfort grasping his sides while he worked your collarbone, drawing sighs and little mewls from you. Your stomach was doing flip flops and your heart was threatening to burst from your chest as his fingers ghosted over the exposed skin of your belly, finding the hem of your tank and slowly pushing it up and eventually pulling it over your head when you raised up to assist him. His eyes widened when the garment slid over your sizeable breasts, as if he hadn't just seen them earlier when he caught you masturbating, and he groaned as his lips immediately latched onto a nipple while his metal hand cupped and kneaded the other breast.

 

You arched into his touches and moaned loudly when his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh of your hardened peak, and he smiled against your skin before he continued his descent down your body, tongue laving an erotic trail around your belly button and over to your pelvic bone where he nipped before sucking a bruise, marking you as his own.

 

You gathered enough wits to peer down your body at him when you couldn't feel his lips on you anymore, and found him staring right back, pupils blown wide with lust and shimmering in the small lantern he had lit in a corner, leaving only a tiny eclipse of grey, his tongue poking out to drag across his swollen lips before he grinned and took the waistband of your panties between his teeth, slowly pulling them down and you were absolutely sure that this was the single most arousing thing you'd ever laid eyes on.

 

As you lifted your ass so he could more easily pull your panties off, he placed a wet kiss to your bare mound, causing you to gasp and your hips to jerk involuntarily.  He tossed your panties to the side and sat back to admire your fully exposed form, exhaling shakily as his hands grazed softly up your legs, parting them once he reached your inner thighs.

 

He lowered himself to his stomach and looked back up at you, silently asking your permission as his arms curled around your thighs.  All you could muster was a whimper as you nodded. That was all he needed; the second his tongue entered your folds, your hips jerked up, demanding more as you mewled and squirmed.

 

He maintained a slow pace, spelling things you couldn't understand and finishing off each word with a harsh flick of his tongue against your clit, drawing it out as if to torture you.

 

You were growing frustrated and were about to demand more when those perfect lips closed around your clit and sucked hard as you felt two cold fingers push into you, causing you to cry out and arch completely off the ground. He watched in awe as you tossed your head back, chest heaving, your thighs beginning to tremble as he sucked and nipped lightly, those magic metal fingers pumping in and out of you as you neared the edge.

 

You began to pant as you fucked his face, let him take whatever the hell he wanted from you, and he could have it all. His mouth was replaced by this thumb rubbing aggressively on your clit as he curled his fingers upward inside you, watching you come undone. "That's it, you gonna come for me, baby girl?" he purred and that was your undoing. Your eyes shot open wide as you saw stars, jaw falling open as you cried out his name, your walls fluttering around his fingers as he milked you and prolonged your high.

 

You barely registered the pouring rain outside the tent as you came to and found Bucky kneeled before you, having already shed his boxer briefs, flesh fingers wrapped around the base of his impressive manhood, metal fingers in his mouth, licking them clean of your arousal. You had to keep yourself from drooling as you used all your remaining strength to crawl to him.

 

"I get a turn, don't I, soldier?" you panted, still slightly breathless as you rose up and curled your hands around the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss him heatedly, tasting your own arousal and immediately being flooded at your core again. You bit his lip as you broke the kiss and trailed down his neck and chest, thw fact that it was you who did this to him turning you on exponentially more.

 

As you ran your tongue over his abs and nipped at his Adonis belt, you lightly batted his hand away from his thick, veined cock and replaced it with your own, giving it a few slow pumps. "Wanted to swallow this cock for so fucking long," you confessed breathily just before licking at the precome that oozed from the tip.

 

"Fuckin' shit, baby," he hissed above you. He pulled your hair from your face and held it behind your head as you wrapped your lips around the tip and sucked gently, easing more and more of him into your mouth as you bobbed your head. Your tongue pressed up against the underside of his shaft as you began to suck harder, the beautiful moans and grunts falling from his lips making your pussy clench with excitement.

 

You could tell he was nearing his end when he tried to pull out of the warm softness of your mouth, but you didn't want to stop. You curled your hands around the backs of his thighs and held him in place as you took him all in, his tip hitting the back of your throat as you swallowed around him.

 

"Jesus fuck, Y/N, I'm gonna-- _oh fuuuck_ ," he growled out as he coated your throat, and you drank it all eagerly as you continued to massage his twitching cock with your tongue.

 

When you finally released him with a wet _pop_ , he collapsed next to you, completely blissed out as he gulped down air and caught his breath. You laid next to him on your side, propped up on your elbow and looking quite pleased with your accomplishment. He side eyed you and chuckled at your shiteating grin before grabbing you and pulling you on top of him in a flash.

 

"You know you're mine now, right?" he huffed out as he brushed a strand of hair from your face.

 

"I was never anyone else's," you countered before kissing him.

 

He pulled back, eyes full of affection as he observed you, the way your e/c eyes twinkled in the low lighting, your lopsided smile, the adorable way one of your eyebrows arched involuntarily sometimes. He bit his lip as he smiled at you. "You're amazing," he whispered, cupping your cheek with his flesh hand as his metal hand drew abstract patterns across your back, petted your long hair.

 

You felt your heart swell with a feeling you hadn't felt in a long time and you cherished the moment. That is, until you felt something hard against your pelvis. You giggled and looking at him knowingly. "Still got some stamina left?" you asked.

 

Bucky chuckled. "I'm a super soldier, doll. I could go forever," he smacked your ass playfully.

 

"Well why don't you put it to good use," you suggested, voice low and sultry as you ground your hips into his, eliciting a groan as his gaze darkened. In a split second, he flipped you both over and his mouth was on you, swallowing your moans as he slid his now fully erect cock along your weeping slit. His mouth was everywhere, licking and nipping, drawing all those little noises from you that he could listen to forever.

 

Soon you grew impatient with his teasing. "Dammit Bucky," you whined, snapping your hips hard into his.

 

He chuckled and kissed your lips once more as he pushed your thighs apart more and lined himself up with your entrance, pushing into you painfully slowly. You sighed in unison as he pushed in deeper, until he was fully seated within you. 

 

He hovered over you, propped up on his elbows as his hands threaded through your damp hair, eyes screwed shut as he tried to maintain his resolve and not finish too early. "God you're so fucking _tight_ ," he ground out through gritted teeth. 

 

He relaxed a little when your hands ghosted down his sides and stopped at his hips, pulling, trying to bring him deeper into you.

 

When you planted your feet flat on the ground and pushed your hips into his, he moaned and, as if his resolve snapped, he pulled out completely and slammed back into you, sending your body sliding back a little along the bottom lining of the tent.

 

You cried out as your pussy clenched around him and dug your nails into his flesh, so much more aroused by this new animalistic side of Bucky that you had never seen. He growled into the crook of your neck and set a bruising pace, driving aggressively into you as your hips met him halfway each time.

 

The monsoon outside was absolutely torrential and you were certain the tent would cave in at any moment, but that didn't matter in the least as Bucky pistoned into you, filling you up beautifully as his grunts mixed with your moans and cries of passion and created an erotic symphony.

 

As your walls tightened around him, he used his metal arm to hold himself up while he slinked his flesh arm under your knee, pushing it toward your body and adjusting the angle, sending you reeling as his cock slammed repeatedly into that sweet spot within you. 

 

You tried to watch his face as his eyes rolled back, lips parted as he moaned out your name, and it all became too much. As the sky outside was lit up by a blinding flash of lightning, you were sent careening over the edge, wailing out his name as thunder cracked through the air and you hit the most intense orgasm you'd ever experienced, thighs quaking as your pussy choked his twitching cock. 

 

As you rode out your high, Bucky's hips began to stutter as his thrusts became harder. He snapped his hips once, twice more and stilled as he roared out a string of Russian curses, emptying himself into you while your hands grazed along the flesh and metal of his arms, over his shoulders, fingers reaching up to brush his hair from his eyes, breathing praises to him until he was spent. 

 

He was a comfortably welcome weight blanketed over you, his hips still nestled perfectly between your thighs as you both gasped for breath. Sticky hot tropical weather be damned, you wanted him like this as long as you lived. A rogue tear slipped down your cheek as you cradled him against you. Your sniffle, however, didn't go unnoticed.

 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Bucky cooed as he raised up to look at you, cupping your cheek with his metal hand. 

 

You leaned into his touch and smiled. "Absolutely nothing," you clarified. "I'm just happy."

 

He mirrored your smile and kissed your forehead. "This isn't a one-time thing, doll... You're mine now."

 

You sighed shakily and nodded, dumb smile still present on your face as you kissed every inch of his skin your lips could reach. When your giddiness subsided, you cupped his face. "So like... Are we...?" you mused aloud, raising an eyebrow.

 

He chuckled and pressed his forehead against yours. "Well, I was hoping I could tell Stark to keep his fucking hands off my girlfriend when we got back." He paused to brush his nose against yours affectionately. "If you want me."

 

"I do," you sighed before hugging his neck again.

 

Minutes passed before he climbed off of you and laid down at your side, pulling you to him. Neither of you had never expected to fall so hard for each other the way you did, falling as intensely as the monsoon you got stuck in. But now you had him, and he had you. In no time flat, the two of you were lulled to sleep by the soft rain.


End file.
